Operation: Ball for the Beloved in Holy Matrimony
by maidenpride
Summary: Alright guys, I posted one big chapter today that had to be split up into two seperate ones on the site because it was too much for one upload. I hope you all went and rented the movie! Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. The Plan

Alright guys I have some major inspiration, however, not about the two stories that I already have on going. One is still in the brain storming phase right now, and the other one already has a chapter and a half done! Going to class pays off, you can write your fics during them, lol! Anyways here is the story, I almost have chapter 2 done, if you guys like where it's going then I'll continue so review and let me know!

This story takes place at the beginning of last season. For the purposes of my story there is no Webb crap (I am anti-Webb), no Harm being in the CIA, no Mattie, and Meredith is still very much in the picture. Okay so here it goes...

* * *

"Morning Petty Officer Coates."

"Morning, Ms. Cavanaugh."

"Is the Admiral available?"

"Sure, he's just reviewing some files. Do you want me to let him know that you're here?"

"No that's alright"

"Go on in, ma'am."

"Thanks, Jennifer."

Admiral Chegwidden sat at his desk lost in thought, so much so that he did not even see Meredith walk into the room. She sat down in front of his desk and gazed at her love working so intently. Finally, after a minute or two went by, he had the feeling that he was being watched, and looked up.

"Meredith? Why didn't Coates let me know you were here?"

"AJ, leave the poor girl alone. I told her not to."

"Fine. So what do I owe this wonderful visit?" AJ said smiling at the woman he loved.

"I came here with a brilliant plan!" she stated excitedly.

"Oh no, no plans Meredith" AJ sighed.

"It came to me this morning while discussing _Much Ado About Nothing_, in class. It is perfect, AJ, and it will work I just know it."

"What will work Meredith? And what does _Much Ado_ have to do with any of this?" AJ inquired.

"Of getting the Colonel and Commander together, of course! And _Much Ado_ has everything to do with it. I was discussing the rival love of Beatrice and Benedick to my students when it hit me, Harm and Mac are just like Beatrice and Benedick! And as in the play they need their friends to come to their rescue and help them see their love for one another!" Meredith practically shouted grinning from ear to ear.

AJ sighed, he knew that Harm and Mac loved each other, everyone saw it but them. _But to get involved like this, it's not my place..._

Reading his thoughts Meredith said, "They've been given 8 years to figure out their love AJ, they need guidance".

AJ knew he had to agree with her, "Alright, what's your plan Meredith?"

She leaned in and whispered all the details to AJ, pausing every so often to make sure he was following. She knew it wasn't really necessary to whisper but this operation was deemed classified and sensitive and all precautions must be followed, she grinned at the fact that she was beginning to think in military terms every since she meet AJ.

"You know what I think that this crazy plan of yours might just work."

"What do you mean might? Of course, it will work, however, I am going to need some help in order to pull this off, in such a short amount of time."

"Well feel free to enlist the help of Harriet and Jen, I know they will be onboard. Harriet has been trying to get those two together for years."

"Alright, AJ I better get going. I need to get started on this plan of mine straight away, after all Halloween will be here soon and the Masquerade Ball will prove effective and hopefully we will be attending a wedding this spring!" Meredith stated, giving AJ a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

* * *

Meredith left AJ's office and asked Jen is she and Harriet could join her for lunch to discuss her plan.

"Plan, ma'am?" Harriet inquired as the three women made their way towards the elevators.

Just then both the Colonel and Commander headed in their direction bickering as usual.

"Harm, I am not going to give you a deal. You're client is guilty and you know it and I know it and soon the jury will know it and he'll be put away for good!"

"C'mon Mac..."

"Ssh!" Meredith whispered and gave Harriet "the eye" to be quiet just as the two passed by, hardly paying notice to the three, except to say a quick hello as they made their way into the bullpen still arguing over the case, they were too absorbed in their own conversation/company.

Right then both Harriet and Jen understood. Meredith's plan involved a certain Colonel and Commander and they merely nodded to Meredith signaling that whatever the plan entailed they were 100 for it. After all Harm and Mac have spent so many years trying to make others happy rather than themselves, they deserved one another, they deserve to be happy.

With that the three ladies stepped into the elevator and began to giggle and grin from ear to ear knowing that they were about to make two people very, very happy with relieving all the sexual tension and all.


	2. Flyers and Costumes

Author's Note: Wow thanks for all the reviews honestly I did think this fic would get too much attention, so thanks! A note to all those you may not be familiar with _Much Ado About Nothing_, and any other play I might mention (Part English major and part Bio major sorry guys), if you go to you can get a synopsis and character analysis for FREE! So take advantage of it if you don't know the story. Here is Chapter 2 it's a bit long sorry, but definetly good! Chapter 3 hasn't been written so it might take me a little while longer to post that one, also the other stories I'm working on (1 new one and the 2 continuing ones should get posted by Sunday night). Enough talk here's the story enjoy and review!

* * *

Meredith, Jen, and Harriet decided to go to a nearby Thai restaurant, to discuss in detail Meredith's plan. The three sat and ate lunch for 45 minutes before Meredith looked at her watch and realized she had a class in 20 minutes. They paid the bill then Meredith dropped a happy Harriet and Jen back off at Jag and head to class feeling very proud of herself for coming up with this marvelous plan. _I must remember to thank W.S. for his help and inspiration._

Harriet made an appointment with Jen to go in and see the Admiral later on in the day to discuss the finite details of Operation: Ball for the Beloved in Holy Matrimony. Meredith thought that was a very befitting title putting the initials of the inspiration, Benedick and Beatrice with that of Harm and Mac.

The day went on with no suspicions or problems whatsoever.

Knock, Knock

"Enter"

Harriet walked into the Admiral's office and stood at attention.

"Take a seat Lieutenant."

They discussed work topics for a few minutes before Harriet decided to broach the "plan", which was the whole reason for the appointment in the first place.

"Uh...sir. Ms. Cavanaugh spoke to Jen and I earlier..." before she could finish AJ interrupted her letting her know that it was okay to discuss the topic

"Yes, Lieutenant please apprise me on what the three of you have come up with while you were at lunch."

"Okay sir!" Harriet exclaimed barely containing her enthusiasm, "Well as you know Halloween is only 3 weeks away so I have already designed a flyer to post and deliver to the staff. It just needs your approval first then I can take it to the printers."

Harriet stood up and presented the flyer to the Admiral to look over.

"Well done, Harriet" AJ finally said after several minutes had passed.

"Well sir, Meredith gave me most of the pertinent information."

"Nonetheless it turned out nicely. Go ahead and take it the printers. Be sure to hand deliever a copy to the Commander and Colonel" he said with a wink, "and give the rest to Jen to sort into mailboxes and post throughout the building. That'll be all Lieutenant."

"Aye, Aye Sir" Harriet said jumping to attention and returning to the bullpen to begin phase I of Operation: Ball for the Beloved in Holy Matrimony.

_Perhaps this crazy plan of ours might just actually work out._ AJ said to himself returning his attention to the files in front of him.

Harriet went right to the copy machine room after leaving the Admiral's office pausing only to wink at P.O. Coates.

10 minutes later Harriet was back in the bullpen handing the flyers and giving instructions to Jen, "Make sure you put a flyer into each mailbox. Then tape one I front of the elevators on each floor. Thanks Jen."  
Harriet took three copies from the stack she was handing over to Jen, one for herself and one each for the Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb. Phase II of the operation was about to commence as she walked into the Colonel's office to plant the seed.

"Ma'am?"

Mac looked up from her computer and smiled, "Come on in Harriet."

_Oh good she is in a good mood_, Harriet said to herself with a smile. _Well here goes nothing...sell it good Simms sell it good!_

"Well, ma'am I just wanted to deliver a flyer to you. JAG is going to have a Halloween party this year." Harriet handed her the flyer, and Mac paused to look it over.

It read...

Come one come all to the Party of the Century!

Step back in time and come dressed as your favorite Shakespearean character, Medieval Knight, Damsel in Distress, or even a Greedy Parishioner!

When: October 31st (of course!)

Time: 7 until the clock strikes Midnight

Where: Georgetown University in the Drama Department

Please RVSP to Lt. Harriet Simms by October 27 as to your attendance, guests, and costumes

Any questions please contact Petty Officer Jennifer Coates or Lt. Simms.

Hope to see you there in all of your Renaissance Costumes!

"Well I should be able to attend, it's not like I have a life or a boyfriend that I would have something conflicting with it."

"I hope you can and do attend," Harriet paused, swallowed and decided to go on with this bold move, "And you do have a life ma'am, a great career, lots of great shoes, Chloe, and who needs a boyfriend when you have a catch like Commander Rabb."

Mac was startled and shocked by the Lieutenant's comment, but before she could respond the man whom they had just mentioned came and peeked his head into Mac's office to ask for a file, that probably could have waited until tomorrow but Harm never missed a chance to catch a glimpse of Mac. Before he could even ask for the file though, he noticed the startled look on Mac's face, _Is she blushing? I wonder what she's thinking_.

_Thank God Commander Rabb walked in when he did_, Harriet muttered to herself.

"Hi sir. Here is a flyer for the Halloween party; the Colonel and I were just discussing her attendance. Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

Harm looked at the date and time then looked at Mac, "Sure Harriet it sounds like fun. But what should I go as...?"

"I was just wondering the same thing. It says Renaissance costumes and I have no ideas."

Simultaneously Harm and Mac both pictured the other in the costume that they most wanted to see the other in, but it would definitely not be appropriate for a public party.

"Too bad it's themed; you could have dressed in all brown and gone as Stick boy." Mac said to lighten the mood in the room a bit.

"Very funny Mac and you can go as a Playboy bunny and give everyone in the room a complimentary lap dance."

_Man this room is full of sexual tension. I don't think they even realize that I am still in the room at all_, Harriet said with a smile.

"Red-light Commander." Mac teased back.

"Ahh Mac, I thought we had moved the traffic lights long ago, after all we've slept together...Remember Afghanistan?"

"What?!" Mac said practically spitting out her coffee then remembering what he was talking about.

"Oh that, yes I remember. And the traffic lights are on the Lt.'s behalf you is still sitting in my office." Mac said grinning both at the thought of having "slept" with Harm, what it'd be like to actually sleep with him, and the fact that she knew he had forgotten that Harriet was even in the room.

"Oh...uh...er.. my apologies Harriet." Harm said stumbling over his words.

"Don't worry about it sir. You didn't offend me besides the comment was directed and the Colonel not me."

"Okay...truthfully...what do I go as?" Mac asked trying desperately to change the direction of this conversation.

"What are you and Bud going as Harriet?" Harm inquired all the while trying to avoid Mac's gaze.

"Well sir, Bud and I were thinking of either going as a priest and nun or as Marc Anthony and Cleopatra..."

"How does Anthony and Cleopatra fit in with the theme?" Harm asked.

"As the flyer states 'Go as your favorite Shakespearean characters' and Shakespeare wrote a play about the tragedy of the couple."

"Oh, I didn't realize that." Harm admitted, "Well I guess I should think about it some more. Well I'll see you ladies tomorrow I need to finish some work up."

"Alright, bye Harm."

"Good bye Commander."

"Any ideas for a costume Harriet?" Mac asked once Harm had returned to his office.

"Have you read any of Shakespeare's plays?"

"Yes, I have but not since college."

"Did you ever read _Much Ado About Nothing_?"

Mac paused for a moment to think, "Yes as a matter of a fact I did. I enjoyed that one I thought Dogberry was hilarious always stumbling over his words, maybe Rabb should go as him."

"Well what about going as Beatrice? She's a strong female character, witty, beautiful, smart, and funny just like yourself."

"Maybe Harriet I'll think about it."

"Alright ma'am. I need to get going I need to pick up AJ and Jimmy from the daycare."

"Okay see you tomorrow then."

Harriet walked out of Mac's office into the bullpen to grab her purse and cover then into the elevator. Then she pulled out her cell phone and called Meredith.

"Hello?"

"Meredith, this is Harriet. Phase I is complete, Phase II in progress and going well!" Harriet barely managed to contain her enthusiasm.

"Excellent Harriet! Good work!"

"Talk to you soon ma'am."

"Keep me posted. Bye Harriet."

"Will do. Bye." With that she hung up the phone put it into her purse walked out of the elevator, made her way to her van to pick up the kids.

Note the flyer looked a lot better till I uploaded it sorry!


	3. Unexpected Obstacles Part 1

WOW! I'm shocked at all the reviews, thank you all so much: XBlueShadowX, R.Parker, serendipidty, fic chic, Another Tracy (read your stuff liked it!), heartandy112, froggy0319, Jackia (my two loyal followers), Guitar Vixen (really like your stuff), ma3306, Navy Babe, KJFlygirl, and suz573. Thanks again. Well here is the first part of Chapter 3, I'm writing part 2 as we speak but I figured I'd better wet your guys' appetite first, I don't want pitchforks for not updating regularly (remember college student) plus I haven't finished any of my stories yet so they are still all in the waiting to be put on paper stage. I know I promised to update my other 2 stories this weekend but that's just not going to happen, I'm lacking inspiration with those ones, so if any of you have any ideas on 100 years and Hello let me know! Here you go...

* * *

Harriet drove home from the daycare and waited for Bud to get home s she could give him his assignment. While she had a few minutes waiting for her chicken casserole to finish she ran to the office to check her e-mail. There was 1 new message in her inbox.

To: southern.belleusn.gov

From: meredith.cavanaugh

Subject: Phase II of Operation Unbeknownst Lovers

Greetings Harriet,

I just wanted to go over the second half of Phase II real quick so you could give Bud a head's up on his top secret highly classified assignment. We need him to **CASUALLY** discuss the party with Harm. I'm sure that he has yet to come up with any ideas as to a costume yet, being a dense man and all, and we need to casually convince/persuade him to dress up as who know who without him realizing that we were the one's that convinced him of this. We also need to make sure that once we get them settled in the appropriate costumes that they do not, repeat, do not discuss their costumes with one another, it could be disastrous if they knew what we were plotting. I've enlisted AJ's help on this, he's going to make sure they are working on opposite cases and bogged down in a mountain of paperwork that they couldn't possible find time enough to discuss it. He also said if the situation arose that someone needed to go TAD on an investigation one of them would be going in order to keep them separate without realizing that we are the one's doing it not the normal ebb and flow of military life. This said I need you and Jen to have a discussion about literature and Shakespeare's plays with Mac, we need her to admit that she likes/enjoys or even loves _Much Ado_ and it needs to be in an open place like the bullpen where Bud and Harm could join you to over hear said conversation. Make sure that you have Bud mention that there's a wonderful film version by Kenneth Branaugh (A/N: hint hint go watch it has an all-star cast read foot note) that he could rent. Okay I need to get going, keep me apprised of the progress and I will contact soon for further instructions. I love this military talk it's so cute! Take care Harriet.

Meredith

Harriet heard her oven timer go off and the garage door opening so she shut down the computer and went into the kitchen to greet Bud and have a wonderful dinner with her family. _I wish the Colonel and Commander could have what Bud and I have, a family that loves and supports them. They need each other so much why can't they see it, and if they do then why are they ignoring it?_

"Hey honey!" Bud leaned down and gave Harriet a kiss and then one to each of the boys.

"Bud, I got an e-mail from Meredith with our instructions..."

Harriet continued to tell Bud about Phase II of the "plan" and his role in it.

The next day at JAG Harriet, Bud, and Jen set in motion the second half of phase II. Harm and Mac were both due out of court any minute, they would walk to their respective offices, set down their briefcases, check messages, then walk to the break room to get their lunches, and then return to their offices. Harriet and Jen were to catch Mac in the break room and bring up the Halloween ball, costumes, and then work in the Shakespeare component which wouldn't be to difficult to casually bring up. While they were "prepping" the conversation Bud was supposed to subtly stall the Commander in his office for a minute or two and then walk to the break room with him and join the conversation. The plan was simple enough; however, they did not count on an unknown obstacle...Harm and Mac.

* * *

Author's Note: There is a wonderful film version of the play _Much Ado About Nothing_ that was made in like 1995 or something. It has an all-star cast: Denzel Washington, Emma Thompson, Kenneth Branaugh, Micheal Keaton, and Keanu Reeves. If you've never read the play but would like to better understand my story rent it, if have read it rent it anyways. I bought it on DVD for $10 at Target recently. If you're having trouble following though, e-mail me and I'll try and help. The website with the FREE cliff notes is (sparknotes). 


	4. Sandwiches, Burgers, and Sexual Tension

Author's Note: Okay here you guys go this is the second part to Chapter 3, it's long because I added a little HM fluff to make the logistical stuff a little less painful. I used three songs in this fic, but I modified them some and took some of the lyrics out because it would have been to long otherwise and it was mostly chorus stuff. Once again you need to thank Calculus for this wonderful edition to this story. I want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far and supported me in this endeavor of trying to write 4 fics simultaneously. However it is wearing me out and I need to get some school stuff done. So no more double fic posting for awhile. Plus it's hard to go from the angsty Over and Over Again fic to this fic. Any ideas on how you would like Harm and Mac end up together in this one while at the ball? Let me know. Here goes nothing I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The two lawyers walked out of the courtroom when Harm asked Mac if she was free for lunch, he was running late (as usual) this morning and left his lunch on the kitchen counter.

"Sure flyboy. Where are you taking me...Beltway?"

"Okay Mac will go there since you agreed to come with me and all."

"YEA! But whatever will you eat?" she teased.

"Were going to stop by Subway, then to the Beltway, and finally lunch in the park."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Harm and Mac walked to their offices and set down their briefcases and picked up their covers. Harm walked across the bullpen towards Mac's office. She was getting her keys and purse.

"Whose car are we going to take?" Harm asked hoping she'd say hers.

"Will take mine, but you drive I don't feel like it."

"Yes, ma'am!" Harm replied grinning as she tossed her keys at him. They were making their way towards the elevators when Harriet jumped from her desk.

"Sir, ma'am eating out today?" she casually as possible asked.

"Yes Harriet. Burgers, sandwiches and the park." Mac said grinningly from ear to ear unknowingly.

"Have fun!" _Crap, Crap, Crap! I'm glad their getting along and all but the PLAN! Okay, Simms calm down. We'll just have to try later. I need to all Meredith and inform her about the unexpected delay; perhaps she'll have an idea._

Harm, being the gentleman he is, opened the door to Mac's Corvette for her then ran to the other side and revved up the engine, put it in reverse and jetted out of the parking lot.

"Harm, just remember there's no tail hook on this to stop on a dime."

"Don't worry Mac, your in good hands" he said turning to her and flashing her a flyboy smile.

_Thank goodness I'm sitting down! I hate when he does that...wait no I actually love it, but hate the fact I can't tell him how he makes this Marine go weak in the knees.._

"First stop, Subway for a veggie sandwich for me, then to the Beltway for one of your dead cows on a bun and finally to the park."

"It's been a long time since we've done something like this Harm...I miss it..." She had hoped he hadn't caught that last sentence, it just slipped out.

Harm however, did catch that last bit and smiled, _she misses me!_ Then turned to her and said with loving eyes, "I missed it too, Sarah."

Luckily for Mac, Harm had just parked in front of Subway.

"I'll wait here Harm, too much healthy food in one place for me."

"Alright I'll be right back then." He left the keys in the car for Mac and shut the door.

Mac leaned over and turned the stereo on and flipped through her CD's. She picked out a burned CD, trying to remember what was on it.

"Hmmm....this must be one of Chloe's CD's" she said as she turned it up to hear N'SYNC's "Girlfriend"

_**Why don't you be my girlfriend **_

_**I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl) **_

_**I know you hear your friends when they say you should **_

_**'Cause if you were my girlfriend **_

_**I'd be your shining star **_

_**The one to show you where you are **_

_**Girl you should be my girlfriend **_

_**Does he know what you feel (...he know what you feel)**_

_**Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?) yeah-eah-eah**_

_**Does he ease your mind (nah)**_

_**Or does he break your stride? (c'mon)**_

_**Did you know that love could be a shield yeah **_

_**In the middle of the night (hoooo)**_

_**Is he gonna be by your side? (no no - no)**_

_**Or will he run and hide? **_

_**You don't know cause things ain't clear**_

_**And baby when you cry (oooh) **_

_**Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no)**_

_**Does the man even know you're alive? **_

_**I got an idea (listen girl) **_

_**Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah) **_

_**I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl) **_

_**I know you hear your friends when they say you should, baby**_

_**'Cause if you were my girlfriend (uh uh uh )**_

_**I'd be your shining star (I'd be that one to shine for ya, girl)**_

_**The one to show you where you are (Check it, ah ah ah ah ah ah)**_

_**Girl you should be my girlfriend **_

_**Ah, need a fiance, cute as Beyonce,**_

_**Ghetto like Da Brat**_

_**Ready to scrap when I say **_

_**The talents of Alicia, my fault Ms. Keys**_

_**I take the hips off Trina**_

_**the lips off Eve**_

_**I put ya so high on a pedestal, it might make ya nose bleed**_

_**So much ice around ya ankles, and watch ya toes freeze**_

_**Whats wrong, ma? Ya man ain't bringing ya joy?**_

_**Don't trip flip ya scrip to a country boy**_

_**Now c'mon**_

_**Ever since I saw your face **_

_**Nothing in my life has been the same **_

_**I walk around just saying your name **_

_**Without you my world would end, yeah **_

_**I've searched around this whole damn place **_

_**And everything says you were meant to be **_

_**My girlfriend... oh **_

_**Why don't you be my girlfriend (yeah) **_

_**I'll treat you good (uh)**_

_**I know you hear your friends when they say you should **_

_**(I know you hear your friends when they say you should)**_

_**'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend) **_

_**I'd be your shining star (be your shining star, yeahh) **_

_**The one to show you where you are **_

Harm walked out and got into the car, just as the song was wrapping up. But caught enough of the lyrics to know what Mac had been listening to.

_**Girl you should be my girlfriend (you make my heart sing)**_

_**Ahh... uh uh uh uh (you make my heart sing) **_

_**Ahh... (you make my heart sing)**_

_**Ahh... uh uh uh uh (my baby, baby, yeah) (you make my heart sing)**_

_**Ahh... (girl you should be my girlfriend) would you be my **_

_**Girl you should be my girlfirend would you be my girl**_

_**Girl you should be my girlfriend would you be my**_

_**Girl you should be my girlfriend**_

_Wonder why Mac picked this CD to listen to..._

They pulled out of the lot and made their way to Beltway Burgers when the track changed...Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" came on.

_**DJ's spinning (show your hands) **_

_**Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) **_

_**I need that, uh, to get me off **_

_**Sweat'n til my clothes come off **_

_**It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh) **_

_**Still jumping, six in the morning **_

_**Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh) **_

_**No question, time for some action **_

_**Temperature's up (can you feel it) **_

_**'bout to erupt **_

_**Gonna get my girls **_

_**Get your boys **_

_**Gonna make some noise **_

_**Wanna get rowdy **_

_**Gonna get a little unruly **_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry **_

_**Wanna get dirrty **_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party **_

_**Sweat dripping over my body **_

_**Dancing getting just a little naughty **_

_**Wanna get dirrty **_

_**It's about time for my arrival **_

_**Ah, heat is up **_

_**So ladies, fellas **_

_**Drop your cups **_

_**Body's hot**_

_**Front to back **_

_**Now move your ass (ha)**_

_**I like that **_

_**Tight hip huggers (low for sho) **_

_**Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) **_

_**I need that, uh, to get me off **_

_**Sweat'n til my clothes come off **_

_Yikes, these lyrics and Mac in such close proximity is not a good thing..._

_**Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) **_

_**We're still going, eight in the morning **_

_**There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) **_

_**hot rockin', everyone's talking **_

_**Give all you got (give it to me) **_

_**Just hit the spot **_

_**Gonna get my girls **_

_**Get your boys **_

_**Gonna make some noise **_

_**Rowdy **_

_**Gonna get a little unruly **_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry **_

_**Wanna get dirrty **_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party **_

_**Ooh sweat dripping over my body **_

_**dancin' getting just a little naughty **_

_**Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh) **_

_**It's about time for my arrival **_

_**Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah) **_

_**Gonna get a little unruly (ruly) **_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry) **_

_**Wanna get dirrty **_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party (party) **_

_**Sweat dripping over my body (body) **_

_**dancin getting just a little naughty **_

_**Wanna get dirrty **_

_**It's about time for my arrival **_

"Geez, Where did you get this CD, Mac?"

"Oh it's one of Chloe's that she left in my car the last time she was down here."

_God, the sexual tension in this car is getting a bit heavy thanks to these lyrics...poor Harm..._Mac said to laughing to herself.

Luckily for Harm he arrived at the Beltway and Mac hopped out to get her lunch.

"Okay, we need to change this song...hmm I wonder if there's anything on here to make Mac blush...?"

Harm began to flip through the tracks and stopped as soon as Mac walked out and opened her door.

"Ready to go Flyboy?"

"Always ready for you Mac." Harm said meaning both interpretations of that sentence.

He started up the vette and the song Harm stopped on came on as they made their way to the park. Baby Bash and Frankie J's "Suga Suga" came on loud and clear.

_**So tight, so fly**_

_**You got me lifted, you got me lifted**_

_**You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling**_

_**And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling**_

_**You got me lifted feeling so gifted**_

_**Sugar how you get so fly?**_

_**You know its leather when we ride**_

_**Wood grain and raw hide**_

_**Doing what we do, watching screens getting high**_

_**Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns**_

_**You was there when the money was gone**_

_**You'll be there when the money comes**_

_**Off top I can't lie I love to get blowed**_

_**You my lil'sugar, I'm yo little chulo**_

_**And every time we kick it it's off to the groovy**_

_**Treat you like my sticky ickey or my sweet oowy goowy (fa real though)**_

_Did Harm pick this song out? If so why? And I'm going to have to have a talk with Chloe about her music choices..._

_**You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling**_

_**And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling**_

_**You got me lifted feeling so gifted**_

_**Sugar how you get so fly?**_

_**Now I ain't worried about a thang cause I just hit me a lick**_

_**I got a fat sack and a superfly chick**_

_**There ain't nothing you can say to a playa**_

_**Cause doowop, she fly like the planes in the air**_

_**That's right she's full grown settin the wrong tone**_

_**Im diggin the energy and im lovin the o-zone**_

_**So fly like a dove so fly like a raven**_

_**Quick to politic with some fly conversation**_

_**In a natural mood then im a natural dude**_

_**And we some natural fools blowin out by the pool**_

_**She like my sexy-cool mama with blades on her berata**_

_**Rockin' Dolce Gabbana (italian) with highdrows and a Cubana**_

The song played on and Harm stole a glance at Mac long enough to see her face turning a lovely shade of pink. Then smiled to himself, mission accomplished.

_**You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling**_

_**And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling**_

_**You got me lifted feeling so gifted**_

_**Sugar how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**You know its leather when we ride**_

_**Wood grain and raw hide**_

_**Doing what we do, watching screens getting high**_

_**Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns**_

_**You was there when the money was gone**_

_**You'll be there when the money comes**_

_**You know its leather when we ride**_

_**Wood grain and raw hide**_

_**Doing what we do, watching screens getting high**_

_**Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns**_

_**You was there when the money was gone**_

_**You'll be there when the money comes (fa real though)**_

They arrived at the park and ate their lunch in peace and comfortable silence, both not wanting to ruin the moment and both afraid that whatever they might say would be dripping with sexual innuendos. After awhile Mac decided on a safe topic to discuss, the Ball, as they were walking back to the vette to return to work.

"So, you're going to the Halloween Ball?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. You taking a date?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Both smiled to themselves glad the other wasn't going with anyone.

"Have you decided on a costume, yet?" Mac asked.

"Not a clue, but I need to figure something out soon so I can find it. I don't know how hard it will be to find a Medieval/Renaissance costume. How about you?"

"I have a few ideas but haven't set my mind on anything yet."

Harm parked Mac's car back into her spot and they continued throwing out costume ideas as they walked into the elevator to the bullpen. Luckily for Harriet Jen overheard their conversation on her way out for a late lunch and called her to give her a head's up. _This might work out even better!_ She ran to Bud's office and brought him over to her desk just in time to set the plan in motion.

The two stepped off the elevators and headed back to their offices.

"Still trying to figure out a costume ma'am?" Bud asked as they approached Harriet's desk.

"Yeah."

"Well, remember there is always the suggestion I gave you the other day." Harriet mentioned.

"Yes, that's high on my list of ideas. That is one of my favorite plays so perhaps."

"Bye Harm, thanks for lunch." Mac said as she retreated back to her office with Harriet hot on her heels to give her her messages and to let Bud work his magic with Harm.

"Do you have any idea what that was all about, Bud?"

"For once sir, I do. Harriet suggested to the Colonel to go as Beatrice from her favorite play _Much Ado About Nothing_. You know it is sir."

"Vaguely."

"Well there is an excellent movie version adapted by Kenneth Branaugh, if you'd like to borrow it sometime we own it."

Then Bud returned to his office to let Harm process this new information.


	5. Intresting Revelations Part 1

Author's Note: Okay several things to go over real fast. First of all to those that reviewed thank you, hang in there! To those that haven't why not? Unsatisfied? That's what reviews are for constructive criticism is helpful to all writers, so if you'd like to see a different approach or direction taken, express your opinion and it may or may not influence my writing. Secondly, I realize that this story is long according to Word it is 10 pages, however I'd say that at least ½ of it is lines from the actual play. I figured it was safe to assume that not everyone had a copy lying around that they could pick up and refer to select scenes, so I put them in for you instead. I do however, hope that some readers rented the movie if you haven't you might want to before you read this chapter, just so it makes more sense if you're unfamiliar about the play. I only put in a few Beatrice/Benedick scenes, the one's that I felt were most symbolic and beneficial to my particular fic. Also note that the play's lines are in bold and Harm's POV is in italics. Some of the things that Harm is saying to himself are not always referring to the movie (hint hint). Okay that's enough this chapter is long enough as it is. This will have to last you guys until possibly Monday. Read and Review whether you like it or not!

* * *

Harm left work that night and drove straight tot the nearest video rental store to get _Much Ado About Nothing_ and find out why it was Mac's favorite play. He walked into the store and started looking around aimlessly, not knowing quite where to find it. Finally, he gave in, swallowed his pride, and asked the girl behind the counter...

"Umm....excuse me he read her name tag Brittney. Where might I find Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_?"

The young woman gave the uniformed naval officer an odd look and said, "This way sir."

The Commander followed her and less than a minute later she picked up the DVD and handed it to him.

"Here you go, _Much Ado About Nothing_. Was that going to be it for you today?"

"Yes it will." They walked back up to the counter. As Brittney was ringing it in she had to ask, "No offense sir, but you don't look like the Shakespeare type...more like Top Gun."

Harm smiled at the Top Gun comment, secretly it was his favorite movie and not just because of the F-14's.

"None taken. You're probably wondering why I'm renting it huh. Because you're right I am more of a Top Gun kind of guy."

"Yes I was."

"It's my girlfriend's favorite and I want to see what all the fuss is about."

"Oh, well you'll enjoy it sir. You're girlfriend has good taste, this was one of his later comedies and is my favorite too! Sorry, I'm an English major at Georgetown and get a little enthusiastic when talking English with someone."

"No problem. Thanks for the help."

"Sir, pay close attention to the relationship between Beatrice and Benedick it is the most complex and fascinating."

Harm smiled a thanks back, jumped into his Lexus and drove to his apartment North of Union Station.

He made himself some pasta Alfredo for dinner and popped in the DVD. He chuckled to himself remembering that he said he got it because of his girlfriend. _There was no way I could tell her I was renting it because my partner of 8 years likes it and I like finding out new things about her. How she intrigues me, her passion, her dedication, her sensual beauty...Whoa there buddy, better stop thinking like that...but still I could have just said I enjoy Shakespeare and heard that this film version was an excellent representation of the play. But instead I said girlfriend while thinking about Mac...maybe Freud was onto something with his subconscious desire stuff._

**Sigh no more ladies, Sigh no more**

**Men were deceivers ever...**

The movie had begun and Harm returned his thoughts to the movie.

Meanwhile at AJ's residence in MacLean, VA Meredith and AJ were enjoying a quiet night at home over a candlelit dinner.

"So I spoke to Harriet this afternoon on my way home from class. Phase II of my plan has been completed, despite a few unexpected but good obstacles. Bud told Harm about the movie and said the interest in his face was overwhelming. My guess is that he rented it tonight in order to figure out what makes it Mac's favorite."

AJ smiled at his fiancée, "How can you be so sure about that Meredith?"

"Because I know that Harm loves Mac and a man in love will consciously or unconsciously do things to feel close or know more about the object of their affection. Thus Harm will rent the movie because it is one of Mac's favorites."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're absolutely right." Then he leaned over the table and gave her a kiss then smiled. "I love you Meredith. And if this plan of yours works then you're smarter than I because I've been subtly trying to get those to recognize their feelings for each other for the last 8 years." AJ declared, sighing in frustration at all of his ill attempts.

"I love you too AJ. And my plan will work and you had to work subtly because you're their CO so don't feel bad." She said grinning back. Not knowing how well her plan was actually going—She stood up and began to clear the dining room table.

Back at Harm's apartment...

Harm reached the first scene with Benedick and Beatrice together; he had decided to follow the young girl's advice of paying close attention to the two characters.

* * *

**_Beat._ I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior Benedick: nobody marks you.**

**_Bene._ What! my dear Lady Disdain, are you yet living?**

**_Beat._ Is it possible Disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence.**

**_Bene._ Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted; and I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart; for, truly, I love none.**

_52_

**_Beat._ A dear happiness to women: they would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that: I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me.**

**_Bene._ God keep your ladyship still in that mind; so some gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate scratched face.**

**_Beat._ Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such a face as yours were.**

**_Bene._ Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher.**

_56_

**_Beat._ A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours.**

**_Bene._ I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and so good a continuer. But keep your way, i' God's name; I have done.**

**_Beat._ You always end with a jade's trick: I know you of old.**

* * *

_Wow those two sure fight a lot, talk about TENSION! I know it's a play and things are supposed to be dramatized, but geez._

* * *

**_Claud._ Benedick, didst thou note the daughter of Signior Leonato?**

**_Bene._ I noted her not; but I looked on her.**

**_Claud._ Is she not a modest young lady?**

**_Bene._ Do you question me, as an honest man should do, for my simple true judgment; or would you have me speak after my custom, as being a professed tyrant to their sex?**

_68_

**_Claud._ No; I pray thee speak in sober judgment.**

**_Bene._ Why, i' faith, methinks she's too low for a high praise, too brown for a fair praise, and too little for a great praise: only this commendation I can afford her, that were she other than she is, she were unhandsome, and being no other but as she is, I do not like her.**

**_Claud._ Thou thinkest I am in sport: I pray thee tell me truly how thou likest her.**

**_Bene._ Would you buy her, that you inquire after her?**

_72_

**_Claud._ Can the world buy such a jewel?**

**_Bene._ Yea, and a case to put it into. But speak you this with a sad brow, or do you play the flouting Jack, to tell us Cupid is a good hare-finder, and Vulcan a rare carpenter? Come, in what key shall a man take you, to go in the song?**

**_Claud._ In mine eye she is the sweetest lady that ever I looked on.**

**_Bene._ I can see yet without spectacles and I see no such matter: there's her cousin an she were not possessed with a fury, exceeds her as much in beauty as the first of May doth the last of December. But I hope you have no intent to turn husband, have you?**

_76_

**_Claud._ I would scarce trust myself, though I had sworn to the contrary, if Hero would be my wife.**

**_Bene._ Is't come to this, i' faith? Hath not the world one man but he will wear his cap with suspicion? Shall I never see a bachelor of three-score again? Go to, i' faith; an thou wilt needs thrust thy neck into a yoke, wear the print of it, and sigh away Sundays. Look! Don Pedro is returned to seek you.**

* * *

_In love with a woman he just met, but didn't even say a word to. Slow down there Claudio and listen to Benedick. People don't fall in love at first sight like that....I can't believe I am actually putting this much thought into a movie!_


	6. Desired Results? Part 2

Sorry about that all, the website wouldn't let me upload it all together because the file was too large. So review this "chapter" too!

* * *

Beatrice and Benedick are at the Masquerade Ball, Benedick is still wearing his mask

**_Beat._ Will you not tell me who told you so?**

**_Bene._ No, you shall pardon me.**

**_Beat._ Nor will you not tell me who you are?**

_56_

**_Bene._ Not now.**

**_Beat._ That I was disdainful, and that I had my good wit out of the 'Hundred Merry Tales.' Well, this was Signior Benedick that said so.**

**_Bene._ What's he?**

**_Beat._ I am sure you know him well enough.**

_60_

**_Bene._ Not I, believe me.**

**_Beat._ Did he never make you laugh?**

**_Bene._ I pray you, what is he?**

**_Beat._ Why, he is the prince's jester: a very dull fool; only his gift is in devising impossible slanders: none but libertines delight in him; and the commendation is not in his wit, but in his villany; for he both pleases men and angers them, and then they laugh at him and beat him. I am sure he is in the fleet: I would he had boarded me!**

_64_

**_Bene._ When I know the gentleman, I'll tell him what you say.**

**_Beat._ Do, do: he'll but break a comparison or two on me; which, peradventure not marked or not laughed at, strikes him into melancholy; and then there's a partridge wing saved, for the fool will eat no supper that night. _Music within._ We must follow the leaders.**

Later on in the scene...

**_D. Pedro._ Look! here she comes.**

**_Bene._ Will your Grace command me any service to the world's end? I will go on the slightest errand now to the Antipodes that you can devise to send me on; I will fetch you a toothpicker now from the furthest inch of Asia; bring you the length of Prester John's foot; fetch you a hair off the Great Cham's beard; do you any embassage to the Pigmies, rather than hold three words' conference with this harpy. You have no employment for me?**

**_D. Pedro._ None, but to desire your good company.**

**_Bene._ O God, sir, here's a dish I love not: I cannot endure my Lady Tongue. _Exit._**

_116_

**_D. Pedro._ Come, lady, come; you have lost the heart of Signior Benedick.**

**_Beat._ Indeed, my lord, he lent it me awhile; and I gave him use for it, a double heart for a single one: marry, once before he won it of me with false dice, therefore your Grace may well say I have lost it.**

**_D. Pedro._ You have put him down, lady, you have put him down.**

**_Beat._ So I would not he should do me, my lord, lest I should prove the mother of fools.**

* * *

_Ouch that was harsh, Beatrice. Poor Benedick! I can't stand my lady's tongue sometimes, don't feel bad, and don't let her get you down! I know how you feel, but at least she feels remorse about it, too bad he didn't apologize that might have fixed things between them..._

* * *

**_Bene._One woman is fair, yet I am well; another is wise, yet I am well; another virtuous, yet I am well; but till all graces be in one woman, one woman shall not come in my grace. Rich she shall be, that's certain; wise, or I'll none; virtuous, or I'll never cheapen her; fair, or I'll never look on her; mild, or come not near me; noble, or not I for an angel; of good discourse, an excellent musician, and her hair shall be of what colour it please God. Ha! the prince and Monsieur Love! I will hide me in the arbour. _Withdraws._**

* * *

_At least I'm not that picky. Geez you'd think I would have better luck with woman, I mean I have a good career, no nasty habits, handsome, smart..._

* * *

**_Beat._ Against my will I am sent to bid you come in to dinner.**

**_Bene._ Fair Beatrice, I thank you for your pains.**

**_Beat._ I took no more pains for those thanks than you take pains to thank me: if it had been painful, I would not have come.**

**_Bene._ You take pleasure then in the message?**

**_Beat._ Yea, just so much as you may take upon a knife's point, and choke a daw withal. You have no stomach, signior: fare you well. _Exit._**

**_Bene._ Ha! 'Against my will I am sent to bid you come in to dinner,' there's a double meaning in that. 'I took no more pains for those thanks than you took pains to thank me,' that's as much as to say, Any pains that I take for you is as easy as thanks. If I do not take pity of her, I am a villain; if I do not love her, I am a Jew. I will go get her picture. _Exit._**

_Yikes, put that knife down Beatrice! NO Benedick don't fall for their trap!_

**_Beat._ _Advancing._ What fire is in mine ears? Can this be true?**

**Stand I condemn'd for pride and scorn so much?**

**Contempt, farewell! and _maiden pride_, adieu!**

**No glory lives behind the back of such.**

**And, Benedick, love on; I will requite thee,**

**Taming my wild heart to thy loving hand:**

**If thou dost love, my kindness shall incite thee**

**To bind our loves up in a holy band,**

**For others say thou dost deserve, and I**

**Believe it better than reportingly. _Exit._**

****

_Wow, look at how happy they are. They've been had and don't even know it, and they're willing to love each other back just because they think that the other loves them. Interesting philosophy..._

* * *

**_Bene._ Lady Beatrice, have you wept all this while?**

_260_

**_Beat._ Yea, and I will weep a while longer.**

**_Bene._ I will not desire that.**

**_Beat._ You have no reason; I do it freely.**

**_Bene._ Surely I do believe your fair cousin is wronged.**

_264_

**_Beat._ Ah! how much might the man deserve of me that would right her.**

**_Bene._ Is there any way to show such friendship?**

**_Beat._ A very even way, but no such friend.**

**_Bene._ May a man do it?**

_268_

**_Beat._ It is a man's office, but not yours.**

**_Bene._ I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is not that strange?**

**_Beat._ As strange as the thing I know not. It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you; but believe me not, and yet I lie not; I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing. I am sorry for my cousin.**

**_Bene._ By my sword, Beatrice, thou lovest me.**

_272_

**_Beat._ Do not swear by it, and eat it.**

**_Bene._ I will swear by it that you love me; and I will make him eat it that says I love not you.**

**_Beat._ Will you not eat your word?**

**_Bene._ With no sauce that can be devised to it. I protest I love thee.**

_276_

**_Beat._ Why then, God forgive me!**

**_Bene._ What offence, sweet Beatrice?**

**_Beat._ You have stayed me in a happy hour:**

**I was about to protest I loved you.**

_280_

**_Bene._ And do it with all thy heart.**

**_Beat._ I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.**

* * *

_They just admitted to each other the one thing Mac and I are too afraid to even say. Wait, what the hell did I just say?! I've always thought that she might feel the same way I feel about her, but the chance that she might not keep's me from saying anything to her. We're just like Beatrice and Benedick..._

Just then his phone rang, jarring him out of his thought. Harm got up paused the movie and grabbed the phone.

"Rabb."

"Hey it's me."

"Hey what's going on?"

"Just wanted to remind you to bring in the Ferguson case file tomorrow. I didn't get a chance to mention it to you before you secured for the day."

"No problem, Mac. I was planning on working on that a little later tonight."

"Great thanks. What are you doing?"

"Eating some pasta and watching a movie before I go back to work."

"What are you watching? Top Gun again." She teased.

"Uh...yeah you know me and jets." He said not wanting to reveal quite yet, what he was really watching.

"Okay well I need to get back to work. See you tomorrow Harm!"

"See ya, Mac."

Harm put the phone back on the hook, picked up the remote and hit play to finish the movie. About a half and hour later the credits rolled up.

_Wow I actually enjoyed that. It was rather enlightening too. I wonder what Mac's reasons are for choosing this one as her favorite? I also wonder, 'For which of my bad parts did thou first love me?'_ he said quoting one of Benedick's lines._ I know who to go as know, it just hit me. I can pull it off....!_

Back at AJ's home Meredith and AJ were curled up on the couch reading. Meredith looked up at AJ.

"AJ."

"Yeah." He said still reading his book.

"You need to keep Harm and Mac separated. Send one on a TAD assignment or something. If my guts are right, then Harm did rent the movie and I don't want the plan to come out until the most opportune moment."

"I understand. I'll check the board tomorrow and see what can be done. No guarantees though, the job comes first at the moment."

"I'll call Harriet in the morning and have her, Jen, and Bud run interference if need be."

Harm and Mac both finished up their work and went to bed, both falling asleep with new revelations to ponder. However, unbeknownst to the two secret lovers, a plan had been devised to insure the desired results...


End file.
